Ultimate Challenge
by gacktsgal
Summary: Fifty one-shots of any situation, any characters, all sent in by you, the readers and reviewers.
1. Hot Spring Madness

**#1  
Requested by: FastForward  
Characters: Naruto, Sasuke  
Situation: Naruto and Sasuke are in a hot spring  
Specifics: Naruto must get really embarrassed about something  
Pairing: SasuNaru**

**---**

Sasuke sighed, tightening the white towel around his waist as he made his way over the hot springs. He wasn't sure why; everyone else was sleeping so no one was around. Except him, of course.

His nights were usually plagued with dreams of a certain blond idiot, but tonight seemed worse than usual. Not being able to sleep, he simply left to go soak for a few hours in the hot springs.

A strange sound floated through the air from the hot springs, and Sasuke quickened his steps, curious. When the hot springs came into view he stopped dead, almost dropping his towel in shock at the sight ahead of him.

There, in the middle of the springs, was the person that made him suffer night after night. But he was singing and dancing around, oblivious to everything around him. _A bomb can drop on him and he won't notice…_

"Rubber ducky, you're the one! You make bath time lots of fun! YEAH!" Sasuke is barely able to keep his towel from falling, but he really needed it for his nosebleed. Naruto was dancing around, in the nude, waving around a yellow rubber duck.

When he more or less screamed the 'YEAH!' he twisted around, eyes screwed shut as he played air guitar while making very bad guitar noises. His shock receding, Sasuke smirked and silently slipped into the hot water, watching the show and wishing he had brought some popcorn.

This went on for a good five minutes before Naruto flailed around some more so that he unknowingly faced Sasuke, with Sasuke feeling sorry that the water went above the waist. While still playing his air guitar, Naruto opened his eyes and instantly froze, his hands in the air, one holding the duck.

Naruto's face went fire truck red and continued to stare at Sasuke. Sasuke glanced at the rubber duck and raised an eyebrow, and was surprised Naruto went even more red and hastily threw the duck into some random location.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto half-yelled, sitting down in the spring and squirming around in embarrassment. Sasuke just smirked and went to sit beside him, making him even more uncomfortable.

"I kept having very interesting dreams and couldn't sleep, so I came here. What are you doing, dobe?"

Naruto turned red again, this time out of anger. "I wasn't doing anything! I was just talking to myself!"

"What were you doing with the duck?"

"What duck, baka?"

Sasuke restrained himself from rolling his eyes and shifted around to get more comfortable. There was a silence after that, Naruto moving around in his spot every few seconds.

Sasuke could feel his eye twitching in annoyance, and not soon after he sat up and glared. "What's your problem? If you're itching to burst out with more song and dance, do it somewhere else." _Or right here is fine._

Naruto's face went red again and he stood up suddenly, splashing Sasuke slightly. "I was _talking_ to myself!"

"Well that makes you less crazy," Sasuke sneered, voice laced with sarcasm. Naruto didn't even reply, just moved to climb out of the hot spring. Thinking fast, Sasuke grabbed his ankle and yanked, making Naruto trip and fall back in. On Sasuke's lap.

Spitting out water and sitting up so that he was straddling Sasuke, Naruto yelled, "What the hell was that for?"

"What? You tripped, dobe. I just sat here."

"I felt your hand around my ankle, I'm not stupid!" Both paused to think over that last part, which finally led Naruto to realize the position they were in. He looked up at a smirking Sasuke and turned red again.

The only thing he did was smirk before he leaned in, connecting their lips in a short but hungry kiss, Sasuke's hands wrapping around Naruto's waist. After he backed off a little, the blond blushed but not moving.

Sasuke smirked again and leaned forward, Naruto almost pouting when his lips went to whisper something in his ear. "Want to hear about my interesting dreams?"

---

**Ok…so that's the first one. I'm not sure I like the ending…o.o I only have five requests, so start sending them in! R/R**


	2. Midnight Talks

**#2  
Requested by: Sabaku no Enzeru  
Situation: Sasuke is woken up in the middle of the night by a very drunk Kabuto, who reminds him that they're not so different from each other, as opposed to what Sasuke believed.  
Specifics: Must be after Sasuke left for Otogakure  
Pairing: Implied KabuSasu**

**A/N: There will be spoilers for those who haven't watched or read the Japanese anime or manga. This is the first fic I've written with Kabuto in it, so I'm sorry if he's ooc. Also, I apologize for the long wait. I could not figure out what to do with this, so sorry if you don't like it.**

**---**

Sasuke sighed contentedly in his sleep; something he didn't do often since he got here. He was always either training too much to sleep or couldn't. The fact that Orochimaru wanted his body in two different ways (1) didn't help, either.

So of course, the night when he's able to get a good night's sleep, someone wakes him up. His eyes snapped open as he heard the sound of glass shattering and a muffled curse outside his door. Growling, he crawled out of bed and made his way to the door and opened it.

When he leaned against the doorway and looked out, he saw Kabuto. He seemed to have trouble standing up straight and had a hand on the wall for support, and he was looking down at the broken glass, frowning.

"Drunk? Idiot," Sasuke sighed and stood up straight, not bothering to keep his voice low. Kabuto didn't seem to like that and glared at him through glazed eyes, stumbling slightly. Sasuke made a move to go back in his room, but his wrist was grabbed and he was yanked back when Kabuto stumbled from his sudden move.

"Sasuke-kun," he slurred. "Please help me to my room. If Orochimaru-sama wakes up…" Sasuke sighed, wrenching his wrist out of his hold and looked at Kabuto. He was usually proud and a bit bratty, and if Sasuke ever cared enough to ask if he needed help or ask for it, he knew Kabuto would decline. But now, he was, drunk and asking him for help as if it was the obvious thing would do.

"Hn," he grunted in response, sighing inwardly and pulling his door shut. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and wrapped his own hand around Kabuto's waist, shifting slightly to get more comfortable with the added weight.

"What would happen if Orochimaru wakes up?" Sasuke asked as he started making their way to his room. To his surprise, Kabuto didn't say anything about his lack of respect, but just made a disgusted sound deep in his throat.

"He just likes to be entertained at night," he slurred. Sasuke smirked.

"You don't have to do every little thing he says." He vaguely wondered how much Kabuto would talk in his drunken state.

"That's what I thought when I first came here," he chuckled. "But after a while you wear down his patience and he gets violent, getting his way in the end. He'll do the same to you, soon enough. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what he wants from you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly and frowned. _In the end..will I have to…with that old man? _Sasuke's lip curled in disgust, unaware Kabuto was watching him, amused. "I'm stronger than him," he stated bluntly. It was the truth.

Kabuto chuckled, causing himself to give a small hiccup. "But he has something you want, Sasuke-kun." He paused for a second, and continued, smiling slightly. "Then again, in return for you helping me, I can fix up some herbs and put them in his food, driving all sexual needs away."

"You'd do that?" Sasuke asked disbelievingly, turning his head slightly to look at Kabuto, wondering what the chances were of him waking up, remember the conversation, and hold up to his word.

"Yes," he shrugged. Sasuke looked ahead again as they walked in silence, wondering why Kabuto's room had to be so far away. For the first time, he wondered why Kabuto was working with Orochimaru. He knew practically nothing about him, except that he's skilled in medical jutsu and that he rivals Kakashi in a fight.

"Why are you here?" he asked, and Kabuto sighed slightly, knowing what he was asking. That was surprising, with him being drunk and all. He wasn't a very exciting drunk.

"I guess you could say I looked up to Orochimaru-sama when I was younger. It's simple, really. In my naïve foolishness, I left my village and offered my skills to him. He trained me to become even better, and later I became his…assistant."

Sasuke smirked, hearing his tone of voice. "You regret it." It wasn't a question, and they both knew it.

"…yes." It was said so quietly, Sasuke almost missed it. "I learned more and more about Orochimaru-sama. At the same time I resented him more and more and grew to be like him, killing. But deep down my regret is still there. I try to leave, he kills me."

They finally reached Kabuto's room, and Sasuke shifted again and opened the door. Their rooms were a lot alike, bare except for the necessities. To Sasuke's surprise, right after he lowered Kabuto to sit on the bed, Kabuto's hand was resting on his cheek.

"You know, we're not so different," he stated. Sasuke smirked, but didn't move away. Oddly enough, he found himself liking the warmth on his face.

"How so?"

"We both made the hugest mistakes of our lives and betrayed our village to join Orochimaru-sama. But you're lucky, Sasuke-kun; you can leave if you really wanted, and decide the friendship of your village more important than simple revenge. You're strong."

He ghosted his thumb over Sasuke's temple before laying down, almost instantly falling asleep. Sasuke left the room, going through the things Kabuto had just said. He was right; he _can_ leave. And one day, after he had more power, he would kill Orochimaru, setting them both free.

---

When Sasuke saw Kabuto next, it was the following afternoon. They passed each other in the hall, Sasuke on his way to train and Kabuto to the kitchen. Sasuke eyed him warily, but Kabuto just met his gaze with his cold superior one.

_Of course he remembers nothing,_ Sasuke thought. Later that night, though, Sasuke was passing the lousy excuse for a dining room. He paused, his eyes widening at the sight before him:

Orochimaru was practically stretched across the table in a deep sleep, one hand curled loosely around a glass, and _snoring._ He heard a clink of glass hitting glass, and saw Kabuto picking up his dishes. Their eyes met again, but this time, both boys smiled knowingly.

---

**(1) For those who didn't get that, it's sex. :P **

**Well, I thought this one was okay. I hope it's okay. I only have ten requests, so send them in via review (preferably XD) or PM. Well I currently have a little sheltie puppy on my lap and attempting to climb on the keyboard, so I must go. Ja!**


	3. A Normal Day in Sunagakure

**#3  
Requested by: Rose of Shadows  
Characters: The Sand siblings  
Situation: Temari has a bad hair day.  
Specifics: Something that shouldn't be on fire, is.  
Pairing: None**

**---**

Temari was _not_ in a good mood this morning. She got back from a mission in the late hours of the night. When she woke up, she couldn't find _any_ of her hair bands, and her hair was horrible when it wasn't up.

To top it off, it started raining this morning, so her hair was going to be worse than usual. Why it chose to rain now in the desert, she did not know. But the effect was it looked like an explosive tag went off on her head.

So she had a few options. A.) Stay inside all day so no one will see how ugly the sister of the Kazekage is. B.) Wear her only hat, which happened to be a hideous lime-green one Kankurou got her. C.) Kill everyone.

If she chose option C, she might get in some trouble. She honestly thought she looked better without the hat. It was that ugly. So A it was; she was staying inside. She grabbed a random book from her shelf and flopped down on her bed, opening it.

That's where Kankurou found her an hour letter, and he barely stopped himself from flinching back from the sight of her hair. She looked up from her book and scowled. "What?"

"Uh…what…happened to-"

"What did you come in here for?" she interrupted. Kankurou laughed, taking a small step back. His sister could be scary.

"Gaara said that all the high-ranked missions have been taken, and he needs people to do some D-Ranks so he sent me-"

"I'm staying inside today," she stated, returning her gaze once more to her book; an obvious sign of dismissal.

Kankurou sighed and rubbed his forehead slightly. "Look, it's not that bad." Her eye twitched slightly, but he continued. "You have that hat I gave you, you could wear that." He shrugged.

Her grip tightened slightly on her book and threatened to burn a hole in it with her eyes. "That hat was hideous, Kankurou. Don't ever get me clothes again."

Kankurou huffed at that. "I thought you liked that hat! You seemed happy-..well this isn't the time. Gaara has gotten much better in the past few years, but do you _really_ want him to leave his office and force you out?"

Temari's knuckles turned white, she was holding the book so tight; they both knew it wouldn't be pleasant for either of them. She stood up, leaving the book on her bed. "Fine, but if anyone says _anything_ about my hair, I will hurt them." She stopped when she drew level with her brother and elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "And it's called acting."

---

"So what lousy mission will you give me?" Temari asked Gaara, who just blinked at her before taking out a piece of paper and holding it out for her to take.

"Woman is sick. Do her shopping, address is on the bottom of the paper." Temari's eyes flew open; all the stores were outside. Everyone will see her! She barely noticed Gaara staring at her, but soon enough she did and raised her eyebrow. "Your hair's messed up." She growled and stomped off.

Temari walked down the street, metal shopping basket in hand. Her fan was strapped to her back in case anyone decided to piss her off. She saw a few babies and old people stare or do double-takes at her, and she just clenched her jaw.

She actually felt bad for Kankurou; he told her what his D-Rank mission was before she left. Turned out he had to clean this huge abandoned house, in case anyone became interested in it. It was dirty as hell.

She picked up some food, sewing supplies, and some cheap romance novels. One was orange, and she could have sworn she saw Team Seven's instructor reading this all the time. She shrugged it off.

She was walking through the central part of Sunagakure, getting angrier at the stares, when a small blast made her and some others stop. On instinct, she grabbed her fan and relaxed when she saw two young kids. They looked five or six and throwing kunai with explosive tags attached at each other. Not exactly safe, but it wasn't her problem.

The two kids saw her, nudged each other, and walked over. Temari sighed inwardly and just watched them approach. "You're Gaara-sama's sister, aren't you?" one of them asked. They both looked dirty at the moment, but he was taller.

"Yeah, I'm Temari." She guessed they were brothers, and the shorter one looked slightly nervous at something.

"Temari-sama, what happened to your hair? It looks big and fluffy," he asked eventually, and Temari clenched her jaw.

"Nothing, brat," she answered stiffly and turned to walk away. "Just an accident." She could practically hear them pouting at the word 'brat.' Before she knew what happened, one of them threw a kunai at her.

Not yet knowing how to throw correctly, the handle hit her back, but the tag on it still exploded. Thankfully it was a small one, and it only caused her to stumble ahead a few feet and singed her clothing. But still.

"Listen, I am _not_ having a good day!" she yelled, whirling around to yell their heads off. She didn't care if people were staring. But she stopped when she saw the two kids giggling and pointing at her, a few people doing the same around her.

Tentatively reaching up, she felt a small heat at the end of her hair. Her hair was on fire. She snarled, losing all control, and ripped her fan through the air, knocking down anything and anyone in front of her. The small fire on her head was out. She huffed and stalked off to drop the groceries off and go home.

---

"Ok, so let me get this straight." Temari was once more on her bed, Gaara leaning against the wall, and Kankurou sitting on the floor beside her bed and pestering her. "Some little kids that don't know any better throw a small explosive tag at you, and you destroy half the square?"

"My hair was on fire! I told you to just let me stay inside today!" Temari defended herself, crossing her arms and huffing. Kankurou laughed, leaning back to lay down on his back.

A few seconds later he stopped and reached under her bed, pulling something out from under it. "Hey look, Temari. Your hair bands were under the bed all along." Temari groaned, Gaara rolled his eyes, and Kankurou started laughing again.

---

**Don't ask me why they were under the bed; they just were. XD And I have a feeling I wrote Temari waaaay OOC in this one…so I'm sorry if I did! x.x Hope you enjoyed this one overall, though. For those reading, I'll try to update my FFVII fic tomorrow. And I'll _try_ to update this one everyday. No promises, though.**


	4. The Jerry Springer Show

**Disclaimer: I just realized I've been forgetting the disclaimer. Well here it is, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Only time I'm saying this.**

**#4  
Requested by: summer-loven-2  
Characters: Team Seven  
Situation: They are on the Jerry Springer Show  
Specifics: Sakura is pregnant and one of them is the father, but who?  
Pairings: None**

A/N: I'd just like to mention I've never watched a Jerry Springer show in my life. x.x So I'm sorry if this turns out completely non-Jerry Springerish.

**---**

The audience clapped as the four guests came on stage: Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. Jerry originally wanted the two co-authors Sakura and Kakashi, but when she asked if Sasuke and Naruto could join them, he happily obliged.

Especially since Sasuke was one of the hottest models, despite his stoic attitude toward everyone and everything. And Naruto was one of the hottest singers, except he was one of the happiest people alive and loved to talk. A lot.

All four sat down, Sakura and Naruto waving at everyone, Sasuke sat there moodily, and Kakashi pulled out a book and began reading. Jerry slightly frowned at that. As the clapping finally died down, Jerry started.

"Sakura, I know that you and Kakashi here co-wrote a book, which was an instant best-seller. Would you mind telling us about it?" Kakashi didn't seem to mind that he asked Sakura and not him. Actually Kakashi didn't notice, he was still reading.

The pretty pink-haired smiled, folding her hands in her lap. "Well Kakashi came up with the wonderful title; What's Underneath. It's a romance novel about a prostitute that is more than what she seems, and a rich businessman that wants more out of life. It may sound cliché, and I originally thought women would read it, but it turned out men seemed to enjoy it, too." She laughed, still not sure why men read it. Might've been the sex scene Kakashi wrote?

Some of the audience chuckled, and Jerry couldn't help not to. "Will you two be doing any more projects in the near future?"

"We don't have anything officially planned, but Kakashi is wanting to do an action series. He hasn't told me much." She playfully stuck her tongue out at him, and Jerry turned to the two neglected males.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he started, but instantly regretted choosing to talk to the raven when he looked up and gave him an intense death glare. "So, Mr. Uchiha, you're one of the top models and have hordes of girls after you."

Sasuke watched him for a while, then blinked. "Yup."

If Jerry were an anime character, he would've sweatdropped "How's it feel?"

"Modeling is okay. Decent money. The hordes of girls suck, though. They don't get I'm not interested." Sakura groaned mentally; she regretted asking for the two of them on here, knowing how they act. Naruto snickered silently, and Jerry could hear girls in the audience break down into tears.

_Right, moving on,_ Jerry thought, turning to look at Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki, hot and famous singer." Naruto grinned at him, and Jerry felt himself relax in relief. "Tell us about your second album that's coming out at the end of the year."

"Well…um. It's a lot like my first, just different songs. And lyrics, and stuff."

"Right…tell us about some of the things you like."

Naruto perked up at this, and even started to bounce in his chair. Sasuke rolled his eyes, Sakura had her hand covering her face, and Kakashi…was still reading. "I like ramen-"

Before he could go on Sasuke hit his shoulder. "Can we skip him? He's a breathing sunshine of idiocy."

"Don't call me an idiot, bastard!" And…they were off, hurling insult after insult at each other, the audience sitting there amused, listening. Sakura flexed her hands, trying not to get pissed and go Inner Sakura.

Jerry stared, used to it, but honestly getting scared of Sakura. After five more minutes of insults, Sakura cracked, giving Jerry good reason to be scared of the girl. She stood up, socking both boys hard on the head with her fist, snarling. Both stopped and their eyes widened, an 'Oh shit' expression on their face.

"I brought you on here because I wanted two of my best friends on here, and you go and embarrass me by acting like two-year-olds!" she screamed, promptly grabbing both their collars, dragging them to the edge of the stage, and _kicked_ them off.

Then she continued to act like nothing happened as she sat down and folded her hands in her lap. Naruto and Sasuke began to bicker again, this time off-stage, and Kakashi turned the page.

After everyone quieted down, Jerry cleared his throat and continued to ask the question a lot of people heard, but it wasn't a fact yet. "Sakura, there are a lot of rumors going on about you."

She smiled sweetly, and he could tell by her face she knew what the question was. "That would be?"

"That you're pregnant." Sakura just giggled and nodded, and the audience erupted into claps.

"What! By who?" Naruto's voice rang out, and Sakura looked at him and sighed; they were now sitting in the front row of the audience, eating popcorn. Where they got it, no one knew. A little girl, around eight-years-old, kept poking Naruto, but he was too occupied guessing who the father was.

"It's Konohamaru!" He quickly squashed that idea at the look on her face. "Neji! Asuma! Sai! Gaara! Kankurou! Shikamaru! Ino!" At the last name, she got that angry look on her face again and Naruto likely received a concussion.

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temples. "It's obvious, dumb ass. It's Lee."

"That's a stupid idea, she obviously doesn't like Lee!"

"Oh, and Konohamaru is a likely candidate?"

Suddenly a small orange book flew between them, grazing Naruto's nose, causing him to squeak and jump back onto the eight-year-old, who started crying. "It's me, you imbeciles!" Kakashi said, standing up, grabbing Sakura, and marched off stage.

The audience snickered at their shocked faces, Naruto rubbing his nose. "Didn't expect that," Naruto muttered. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Lee would've been so much better for her."

---

**Right..there's the sucky ending. :P Like I said, I've never watched Jerry Springer before so I got the feeling I did that horribly wrong lol. Hope you enjoyed it anyway, R/R/R! (Read, Review, Request)**


	5. A Day at the Park

**Requested by: crematosis  
Characters: Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto  
Situation: Itachi takes a young Sasuke and Naruto to the park.  
Specifics: None  
Pairings: None**

**A/N: This is dedicated to my friend, who had made this request before her horrible keyboard messed up on her. We'll ignore the fact she spilled water on it. Hope you like this!**

**Also, this is AU, and Itachi is (obviously lol) not a bad person in this. Just thought I'd mention it. Also, Itachi is seventeen in this fic, Sasuke and Naruto seven.**

**---**

Sasuke ran into the living, in the process of putting his left arm in the sleeve, his coal eyes brimming with excitement. His friend, a spiky-haired blond, quickly followed, fully dressed.

The raven dashed into the kitchen and, almost cat-like, quickly climbed up the back of a wooden chair and clung to his brother's head, who silently folded up his newspaper. The two best friends always said Itachi was too young to read the newspaper, but Itachi was weird.

"I see you two didn't forget about the park," he stated, standing up with his little brother still clinging to his head like glue. Sasuke grinned, hugging Itachi tighter, and Naruto hugged his leg.

In the backseat of the car, Sasuke was still grinning. "Isn't this great, Sasuke? Itachi's spending time with us," Naruto said in a whisper, but Itachi still overheard and couldn't help but let out a small, guilty smile. He didn't spend any time with Sasuke at all, to be honest, even though their parents always hinted at him to do so.

"Yeah, he kept his promise this time," Sasuke replied, not even bothering to whisper since he knew Itachi heard everything anyway. His big brother just replied by reaching behind the seat and poking him in the forehead quickly, Sasuke's face a mix between a pout, laugh, and frown.

"Maybe we can get him to play with us," Naruto suggested, grinning and chuckling. Sasuke didn't say anything, doubting it. Itachi felt another twinge of guilt and put a CD in, the rest of the short drive was spent listening to Lu:na by Gackt. (1)

"Let's play ninjas!" Naruto squealed, jumping up on a swing and grinning like mad. Itachi just sat on a bench, not bothering to tell him that ninjas didn't exist.

"Ninjas don't exist, stupid," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes good-naturedly and sticking his tongue out at the blond.

Naruto just pouted and stuck his tongue out as well. "Yes they do!" he exclaimed, jumping off the swing and grabbing a twig. "I'll sword-fight you to prove it to you." Itachi was amused, watching as Sasuke puffed out his chest, grinning, and picked up another twig.

He watched, unconsciously twirling his ponytail around his index finger, as they fought with the sticks. They were both clumsy, running around, missing the other and constantly dropping the twig. Before he knew it, the twigs were forgotten and Sasuke was chasing Naruto, trying to tackle him, yelling that he won.

Eventually he lost sight of the two, but knew they wouldn't go too far. Without warning, he was sent forward, off the bench, as two young bodies collided with his upper back. The two sat on his back, crowing in victory and laughing.

"We beat you!" they chanted, stumbling off to sit beside him as Itachi sat up. "Now you have to play with us!" Itachi smirked, aiming to poke Sasuke's forehead. The raven saw it coming and squealed, waving his arms around and got up to run away.

The smirk accidentally slipped into a playful smile as he lightly grabbed Sasuke's ankle, Naruto jumping on Sasuke to help the older brother, and tackled him to the ground, tickling him. Sasuke squealed again and twisted around, laughing.

The rest of the day passed depressingly quickly, as the three spent the day running around, playing on the swings and jungle gyms, Itachi occasionally but not often joining in to play-torture his brother.

Sasuke ended up asleep in Itachi's lap, Naruto asleep while clinging to his arm. After he put them in the backseat, the two sleepily woke up, rubbing their eyes, noticing they were going home.

"You play ninja with us…next time," Naruto yawned, and Sasuke could only sleepily swat at him.

"Ninjas don't exist, stupid."

Itachi could hear the blond pout. "Yes they do. You're the stupid one."

The older brother could just sigh as they tiredly bickered on the way home, hoping silently this name-calling won't turn into a habit.

---

**(1) I couldn't resist XD**

**Eh, I'm not too happy with this one. Feeling a bit down right now, so I don't know. Hope it was at least entertaining. XD R/R/R**

**  
**


	6. Comfort from a Perverted Ninja

**Number Six**

**Requested By: write25  
Characters: Kakashi and Iruka  
Situation: Iruka calls in sick and Kakashi goes to see what's wrong.  
Specifics: Must mention eyes  
Pairing: KakaIru**

---

The moment Iruka woke up to the sound of his alarm going off, he knew something was wrong. His body felt odd, he was barely able to swipe his hand over the 'off' button to shut the alarm up, and he almost keeled over on the floor from dizziness when he sat up in the bed.

He shuffled through the house to the kitchen, filled a cup with water, and shoved some bread in the toaster since he knew he needed to eat _something_. He took a sip of water and leaned against the fridge, sighing as the cold water slid down his throat.

The toast popped up and he looked at warily, not really hungry. The moment his tongue touched the crispy and usually-awesome toast, he dropped it on the floor and ran to the bathroom in a hurry. Looked like he wasn't going to be teaching today.

---

He woke up to the sound of knocking on his front door, and he groaned when the clock read nine pm. "Go 'way," he muttered, burying his face into his pillow, doubting the person even heard him. He heard his front door open and close and he sighed.

"Maa, Iruka, look!" _Kakashi_. Iruka slowly rolled over to his back, feeling his stomach roll in nausea, and looked at the masked ninja who was holding a small pile of cards and balloons. "Naruto ran around all of Konoha and got these for you. There are flowers in the kitchen."

Iruka smiled weakly at the gifts, feeling gratitude for the caring blond boy. "Thanks, Kakashi. You can go now." Not that he didn't like Kakashi, mind you, it was just Kakashi was extremely perverted and Iruka wasn't sure if he'd be hit on, sick or not.

Even behind the mask it was easy to tell Kakashi was pouting, and he placed the cards on the stand and straddled Iruka. The sick ninja blushed, glad there was something good about him being sick; he was already flushed.

Kakashi leaned down so that the two were nose-to-nose, one pair of glazed over deer-in-headlights eyes staring into a pair of off-matching perverted ones. "Does my Iruka want some soup?"

"No!" Iruka all but yelled, and he laughed nervously when Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Er, I mean, please no. If I smell any kind of food I'll need to run to the toilet."

"Aww, poor dolphin." Without warning, Kakashi got up and grabbed one of the balloons floating around on the ceiling. Iruka's jaw dropped as he watched Kakashi's hand move up to his mask and carefully slide it down, for the first time seeing Kakashi's whole face.

Kakashi smiled innocently, noticing Iruka's dumbfounded expression, and proceeded to untie the balloon and bring it to his mouth. Iruka blushed once more when he caught himself staring at Kakashi's newly-revealed pair of soft, kissable lips. There was the sound of escaping air, and after a second or two Kakashi returned, lying next to Iruka on the bed.

"My Iruka needs to get better now," Kakashi said, only instead what came out of his mouth was a very high-pitched chipmunk voice. Iruka couldn't help it; he snorted at his helium-induced voice and started laughing uncontrollably. After a while a wave of nausea hit him and his laugh turned into a groan while he unintentionally rolled over to Kakashi, who held their bodies close.

When Iruka opened his eyes he noticed his face was inches away from Kakashi's, and his eyes seemed to have a mind of their own as they traveled down past Kakashi's nose and landed on his lips which turned up into a soft smile.

Kakashi leaned over slightly and softly pressed his lips to Iruka's, who found himself enjoying the sensation. After a while Kakashi pulled away and gently pressed Iruka's head to his chest, whispering for him to get some sleep. Wrapped up in Kakashi's oddly comforting presence, Iruka closed his eyes and did just that.

The next morning, Iruka awoke in the same position he fell asleep in as well as to find Kakashi already awake. Iruka stretched, gave Kakashi a quick embarrassing peck on his beautiful lips, and sat up, feeling much better. Kakashi's happiness was cut short when he sat up, eyes popping open in realization, and promptly ran to his new boyfriend's bathroom, hearing the chuckling behind him.

---

**Alright, here is this one. Not sure how I felt about this one, more half-half I suppose. Anyway, be sure to review, especially to send in your own request since all the fifty spots aren't filled. 3**


	7. Sasuke's Halloween

**A/N: Okay, this may be the last update to Ultimate Challenge, since no one is reviewing. Reviewing is interest. Heck, even "omg you suck" is a review. =p So this is my last update unless people hit the 'review' button.**

**---**

**Number Seven**

**Requested By: BloodMistress  
Characters: Naruto and Sasuke  
Situation: Sasuke is spending his Halloween alone when his crush decides to join him.  
Specifics: Something bizarre must happen. They kiss.  
Pairing: SasuNaru**

Uchiha Sasuke sat alone in his house, stirring a bowl of cereal at the kitchen table and staring absentmindedly at the wall. It was Halloween night, and everyone in Konoha was dressed up in costumes and having fun, except him of course. He had just come back to Konoha and wasn't allowed to go out tonight, but even if he wasn't restricted he wouldn't have gone out anyway.

A few people that felt bad for his sentence left candy at the front of his door, which now sat in his trashcan, and some people that would never forgive him for becoming a missing-nin egged his house. Not that Sasuke gave a shit. _At least Danzou is gone now_, he thought, dark eyes subtly flicking to a photo of an older version of himself that rested on the wall.

Someone started knocking on his door, and he sighed silently, enfolding his fingers and propping up his chin. The knocking became persistent and he continued to ignore it, knowing the person will eventually give up and go away. Just as he thought, the knocking eventually stopped, but he felt an odd sense of disappointment instead of the expected peace.

He looked down at his extremely mushy cereal, never having taking a bite of it, and scowled.

"What are you doing, bastard?" came a slurred voice behind him.

Sasuke was barely able to stop himself from jumping as he stood up and whipped his head around, glaring at Uzumaki Naruto. As soon as his eyes rested on the blond idiot, his surprise and anger melted away and turned into amusement. "What are you wearing, dobe?"

The boy was wearing a tight orange shirt and pants, and he noticed a pair of vampire fangs poking from his mouth, which caused the slurring. A pair of long fox ears poked up from his head, he had a pair of red contacts in, and he colored the six scars on his cheeks in with what looked like sharpie. To complete the look, he had nine furry wire-bent tails attached to his behind. The overall look wasn't menacing, unlike the real thing, but…

_He looks __**cute**_, Sasuke scoffed, his cheeks coloring slightly before he was able to get the blushing under control.

Completely missing the light blush with his normal obliviousness, Naruto huffed and grinned at him, showing off the plastic fangs. "Isn't it obvious, teme? I'm Kyuubi! Get it? Because I'm really his vessel. Do you get it?"

"Yeah…I get it, idiot. What are you doing here?"

Naruto suddenly tossed something at him, which he automatically caught. Sasuke looked down to see a red apple, and he once again looked at the fox in amusement. "An apple? What happened to candy?"

The blond smiled lightly, no hint of laughter in his eyes. "I remember you don't like candy, Sasuke."

The Uchiha just stared at him, caught off-guard at the sudden bubble of happiness that welled up from within him. Without saying anything he walked up to Naruto, reached up, and pinched his nose. When the blond opened his mouth to whine at the treatment he reached up and grabbed the pair of fangs from his mouth, tossing them in the trash along with the candy.

Rubbing his nose, the pair of red eyes glaring at the pair of onyx ones, he yelled, "What the hell was that?!"

"Listening to you talk was more annoying than usual," he smirked. Before either one could say anything else, all the lights in the house flickered before pitching everything in darkness.

"Sasuke?" came a whimper, and the taller boy rolled his eyes at the tone.

"Hn."

"What happened?"

Strolling over to different light switches, flipping them on and off only to have nothing work, he shrugged in the blackness. "How would I know, dobe?"

Naruto shuffled over to the window slowly, making sure his nine tails didn't knock anything over, and peered outside. "All the other houses are lit up," he said quietly. He didn't acknowledge Sasuke as he felt the other's presence behind him, but he shivered when he felt hot breath pant across the back of his neck. "Stop it, you asshole."

"Stop what?" asked Sasuke, currently going through the kitchen and living room setting up flickering candles for light.

"I don't know, maybe stop _breathing_ on me like some psycho stalker?"

"I'm nowhere by you, dobe," sighed Sasuke, and Naruto's whole body tensed up as he realized that Sasuke's voice _wasn't_ behind him. He quickly turned around, the tails falling to the floor as they knocked into the wall, only to see no one there.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined, shooting to the living room and to Sasuke's side in a flash. Asked about it later, he denied ever clinging to the Uchiha's arm in fear. "You have a ghost!"

Sasuke ripped his arm away from his grasp while scoffing at the claim. "Ghosts don't exist."

"**Demons exist**." The voice seemed to come from everywhere, deep and rough, and Naruto had resumed his clinging to Sasuke.

Sasuke tensed, onyx eyes swirling into the red Sharingan, gazing his whole house as well as looking upwards towards the second level. He smirked as his eyes rested on something, and he looked back down at the blond. "I can't find anything."

"Because it's a demon!" Naruto whimpered, scared eyes looking up into the red ones. "Let's leave, I don't want to die!"

Sasuke barely resisted the urge to laugh. "We're ninjas, Naruto, why are you scared?"

"A demon is a _demon_, idiot! It can do whatever it wants, it's supernatural! Please, can we leave?" By now the blond was practically in Sasuke's arms, who unconsciously held the warm body closer to his own.

"**You think I'd let you leave?"**__The demon laughed a cruel laugh, seeming to come right behind Naruto. The laugh echoing in his ears, the demon fox squealed in fear and lunged forward into Sasuke's torso and proceeded to knock both boys onto the floor.

Time seemed to stand still as they opened their eyes at the same time, seeing through the flickering candlelit shadows that, once again, their lips had accidentally connected. Naruto blushed, the fear being pushed back into his mind, and tried to sit up only to have a hand at the back of his head not let him.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as Sasuke kissed him, his eyes sliding shut. Giving into the urge, the blond followed his lead as his eyes slid shut and he kissed the Uchiha back. He felt a warm tongue swipe across his bottom lip when –

"**Oh my god!**" the demon yelled. Naruto sat up in surprise only to have something hard make contact with his head from above. "Here I am trying to scare you and you're _making out_?!"

Glaring at the offending shoe, Naruto looked up to see a pink-haired Sakura glaring down at him, hands on her hips. Below him, Sasuke merely looked annoyed, really not surprised at this turn of events. He just wanted to kiss the idiot some more.

The lights flickered back on and Naruto winced at the sudden brightness. "Ha! You didn't scare me!" he boasted, sticking his tongue out at the kunoichi.

"Sakura, _leave_," Sasuke demanded, making it obvious he wasn't going to leave room for negotiation. Sakura stuck her tongue back out at Naruto in annoyance as she walked downstairs and back to the front door. She glanced back once more and Naruto saw her eyes flicker between Sasuke and himself in entertainment before she was gone.

"Teme! You knew she was here!"

Sasuke gave off a sultry smirk, watching as Naruto's eyes zeroed in on his lips. "So?"

"So…so…eh. You knew how scared I was, bastard, so that's not nice!" He made to get up, only Sasuke wrapped his legs around the orange idiot and smoothly rolled Naruto underneath him, the blond not putting up much of a resistance.

He leaned down to Naruto's ear, smirking lightly. "Can you ever forgive me?" he asked, his tone low as he breathed across Naruto's ear and cheek.

"No…," came the embarrassed pout.

Sasuke's tongue came out to lick the dobe's earlobe, disappearing as the lips caught the flesh between them and sucked lightly. "No," Naruto persisted, only this time it came out more as a moan than anything else.

Sasuke gently cupped the side of Naruto's face as he brought their mouths together once more in a heated kiss. Naruto only time to breathe out an "okay" before a happily smirking Uchiha was kissing him once more.

---

**Alright, here's the end of this one. It was fun to write. But as I said in my A/N at the top, if no one reviews, I'll just wrap it up here, since I have more ideas in mind for stories and I'm not going to waste time writing something no one reads.**


	8. Dedication

**This one contains spoilers for those who don't know the fight with Pein.**

**---**

**Number Eight**

**Requested by: Everything is TROUBLESOME  
Characters: Team Seven  
Situation: Team Seven has a mission to sneak onto the Icha Icha Paradise screening  
Specifics: Someone must say "Third time's the charm."  
Pairing: None**

**---**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha; the sun was shining, a calming breeze was blowing, birds were chirping, people were plotting the murder of their sensei – wait, what? Naruto, Sakura, and Sai were once again at the designated waiting spot; the only one missing was their sensei, who was now two hours late.

Sakura sat against a tree, staring off into space and wondering if she really saw Ino and Shikamaru making out. Naruto was over by the river making funny faces at the fish, which then swam away in terror, and Sai was leaning against Sakura's tree blatantly staring at Naruto's ass.

All of a sudden there was a poof of smoke and Kakashi-sensei in all his masked spiky grey-haired wonder appeared, looking bored as usual. Sakura and Naruto turned around while Sai quickly averted his gaze elsewhere, the former two pointing at their sensei and yelling, "You're late!"

"Maa, maa," Kakashi waved at them apologetically, "sorry, I was on my way here when I passed a cute little squirrel. I bent down to feed it some chocolate and it suddenly attacked me. Look at what it did to my eye!" He pointed to his scarred eye for emphasis.

Sakura rolled her eyes while Naruto went along and pointed at Kakashi's eye. "A squirrel gave you Sharingan?!"

Kakashi looked even less amused, not sure if he was serious or not. "…yes, Naruto."

Sakura pushed away from the tree, running a hand through her short pink hair which was mussed slightly. "What's our mission for today, sensei?"

Kakashi motioned for them to gather around and whispered, "Our mission today is very important. You must be sure to complete it." At their enthusiastic and serious nods, he continued. "There is something important in a box. The box is red, and it will be locked."

"Where should the box be, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto whispered, and the others nodded along with his question.

"It should be somewhere on the movie set for Icha Icha Paradise." He blinked as two of their faces sighed, all seriousness lost, while Sai remained impassive. "It's still a serious mission. They're filming a scene in the forest today. Remember, bright red box, locked."

The three team members yelled "Hai!" and ran off into the forest, Sakura and Naruto completely not amused, while Sai slowed down a bit so that he was behind Naruto.

"What do you think is in the box?" Sakura asked as they ran, dodging trees without even thinking about it.

"Who knows," Naruto muttered, "an autographed picture of the actress or something." He barely heard her sigh until it was lost in the speed of their running. They slowed down as they neared a large clearing and heard a lot of activity. Tents and props were set up everywhere, as well as a food table and people and cameras and lights.

Naruto wrinkled his nose to stop the feeling that sprung up as he looked at the set for a movie based off a book series written by a wonderful man who was now dead. Sakura looked over at Naruto, the same thoughts speeding through her mind, and placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, who smiled. Sai looked at the two of them, feeling the stirrings of something called sympathy.

"Come on, let's find this box," she whispered, and her and her two teammates subtly snuck into the clearing and into the thick of things. All the lights and cameras were focused on two people; one being a beautiful black-haired woman who wore a loose robe and the other being a well-muscled brunette man who – for some reason – only had a towel wrapped around his waist. Oddly enough it was Sakura who had trouble looking away.

"Let's split up," Sai quietly said. "It will probably be in one of these tents. Search thoroughly." With a nod, the three power walked their separate ways. Naruto went into the first tent, which was stuffed full of dresses and make-up.

After searching thoroughly and working on his fourth tent, Sakura came in. "Oh!" she huffed. "Sorry, I didn't see you go into this one."

Naruto glanced at her, seeing her frustrated face. "What's wrong?"

She blushed at his question, twisted the hem of her shirt. "Er…I may have sort of tried to yank that actor's towel off…?"

Naruto's eyebrows shot up in surprise at Sakura's perverted antics. "How about we find that box and _then_ you can focus on seeing his junk?" The pink-haired girl merely blushed again and ran out to continue the search.

After a few more tents, Naruto walked in one that looked like it was the director's. There was one of those chairs in there that said 'Director' on it. He searched under the chair, under a pile of clothes, and moved onto the drawers last. The very bottom one was locked, but with a hard yank he managed to force it open, breaking the lock.

"Aha," he muttered, grabbing the red box and placing it in his pocket. He closed the broken drawer and walked out, seeing a flash of pink go into a tent twenty feet away. "Sakura!" he hissed as he ran in. He pulled the box out and waved it at her. "Found it!"

She smiled, brushing a strand of her hair back. "Great, Naruto! Go find Sai and I'll meet you where we separated." With a nod, Naruto ran back out to find the artist.

He was in none of the tents, and Naruto finally found him at the food table, eating cheese balls. "The hell you doing?"

"I saw you find the box so I came here to get some food while you looked for Sakura-chan," he said simply, popping another cheese ball in his mouth. All Naruto could do was gape at him when all of a suddenly people were running towards the camera, shouting angrily.

Naruto and Sai watched as Sakura shoved her way through the angry movie workers and sprinted towards them, only stopping long enough to grab Naruto's wrist. After they ran far enough away where the shouting couldn't be heard, Naruto rounded on the girl. "What happened? Was an actor hurt?"

Sakura was silent for a moment, blushing, and then she offered the two boys an embarrassed grin. "Third time's the charm?"

---

As two boys and a very abashed girl sat in a circle with their sensei, they watched as he removed a key from around his neck. "Where did you get the key for it?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi chuckled. "Why do you think I didn't go with you? I already tried to get this box myself, and I only managed to find the key before they realized I didn't belong there and kicked me out." Naruto rolled his eyes, muttering something that sounded like 'some ninja you are.'

They watched as he inserted the key into the lock, turned it, and with a pop the lid of the box lifted up. As Kakashi completely lifted up the lid, they saw that the only thing inside it rested a book titled _Icha Icha Love_.

Sakura scoffed and stood up. "You made us waste a day on a stupid mission to retrieve a porn book?!"

Still sitting on the ground, Naruto stared at the book, his blue eyes unreadable. "Kakashi-sensei," he started, stopping to clear his throat, "when…when did he read that?"

The pink-haired girl's anger faded as Kakashi lifted up the book and caressed it lightly, treasuring it. "Just before he died," he answered, his voice quiet. "This is the only copy of it. I didn't want them to make a movie of it. I wanted this last book to only be known and treasured by those who knew him best."

Sai looked solemn, while Sakura swiped away a tear that leaked out and ran down her cheek. Naruto took the book that was offered to him, looking at the front of it with fondness before turning to scan the back. He himself had to blink away a few tears that sprang up when he read it.

_This last book is dedicated to my equally perverted student, Naruto – Jiraiya _

---

**Baw, now I'm sad. D: **


	9. Never Chew RamenFlavored Gum

**A/N: Didn't do one of these last night, since it was late and just wanted to crank out the chapter while the idea was still fresh in my head. About the reviews thing, I apologize for that. An honest reviewer (thank you BlackFireXD13) helped me to realize I was being, to be blunt, a review whore. After looking at other people's opinions about the subject I felt very ashamed of myself, and I'm sorry once again. I guess I got spoiled by the review amount my first two multi-chapters received. I still need situations, though, since I don't have 50 yet. You can either review, email, PM, whichever.**

**Sorry for the long A/N, but there's a chance this fic may be deleted anyway. A very nice (:eyeroll:) anonymous reviewer sweetly informed that he reported me for this fic being against ToS, calling it Interactive. Not exactly what comes to mind when someone says Interactive, but I contacted about it, asking if this is allowable or not, since I read if a story is reported they usually delete it without checking it out anyway. :l So let's just cross our fingers.**

**---**

**Number Nine**

**Requested By: DtheB  
Characters: Team Seven  
Situation: Team 7 is on a D-Rank mission when Sakura's latest attempt to seduce Sasuke goes awry.  
Specifics: Sasuke must somehow end up with a Mohawk.  
Pairing: None**

"Go away, Naruto!" Sakura snapped, shoving the palm of her hand roughly at the spiky blond's forehead as he tried to grab the mission details from her hand.

Sasuke walked beside them silently, hands shoved in his pockets, an annoyed look plain as day on his face. He winced as Naruto started whining again. "Sakura-chan~! Just tell us what it says already. We do the missions together, anyway."

The pink-haired kunoichi sighed, relenting, as she snapped the paper straight. "Fine, fine, geez. Some older woman broke her leg tripping down the stairs. There's a list of groceries we have to get and then we need to make dinner for her later this evening."

Naruto's mouth twisted unpleasantly as he thought over what she said. "This is lame," he muttered, mimicking Sasuke when he shoved his hands in his pockets. "We're doing a D-Rank mission why?"

Sakura shrugged, not looking too thrilled herself. "I guess all the higher rank ones were already taken, so we're left with the scraps."

The trio slowly made their way to the market, relieved when they entered the cool building. "What do we need?" Sasuke asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

Sakura blushed immediately, looking down at the list. "Umm, not much. Milk, eggs, cereal, an assortment of any kind of fruit."

After the three of them go around the store collecting the items they needed, including a pack of ramen-flavored gum for Naruto, they headed over to get the fruit last. "What do you think we should get? Strawberries? Watermelon? Cucumbers?" Naruto asked, chomping obnoxiously on his piece of gum.

Eye twitching slightly, Sasuke hit him over the head, almost causing him to choke. "You dobe, cucumbers aren't a fruit. Just grab some strawberries and apples and let's get out of here already."

Sakura batted her eyelashes up at Sasuke, smiling sweetly. "Sasuke-kun, you're so smart!" She hugged his arm to show how much she stalked – er, admired him.

"Get off me," he growled, not even bothering to look at her, instead choosing to stare at some nearby watermelons.

"But Sasuke-kun, you know what fruits are, _I _know what fruits are, we're so perfect for each other!" She squealed, letting go to hug his torso. Before she could get her arms wrapped around him, however, he sent her a hateful glare, eyes flashing red briefly, shoving her roughly away so that she hit the watermelon stand.

Sakura's hurt gaze was blocked out as Naruto stood between them, glaring at Sasuke as he shoved a bag of apples at him. "Here are your stupid apples, teme." Before Sasuke could take the apples, a watermelon that was sent rolling by Sakura knocking into the stand hit Naruto square in the middle of his back.

The vessel pitched forward, choking at the sudden impact to his back, and knocked Sasuke down to the floor. "Get off me!" the Uchiha practically yelled, wondering if this day could get any more annoying. As Naruto stood up, gaping at him, he noticed Sakura had a hand over her mouth in shock. "What?"

Naruto was trying not to laugh, so Sasuke sent his harsh gaze at Sakura, who wordlessly brought up her hand and motioned to her hair. Hesitantly, Sasuke brought up his own hand, searching through his hair until his fingers landed on a sticky substance that was lodged in.

Across town in her office, Tsunade was, for once, working through a pile of paperwork. A scream of pain that sounded oddly like Naruto's made her cock her head in confusion.

---

The three members of Team Seven ambled into the hair salon after dropping off the groceries, one sporting an impressive black eye. They walked up to the front to be greeted by a woman, whose smile instantly turned humorous when she noticed the gum in Sasuke's hair.

"No need to say anything," she grinned kindly, leading them to an empty chair, "I already got this covered. Happens pretty often."

"Great," Sasuke muttered darkly, the woman not even batting an eye at his tone. Sasuke was well-known in Konoha. After wrapping a sheet around him and prepping him, she picked up the scissors and began to carefully trim his hair. Sasuke closed his eyes, after a few minutes nodding off.

"Haku, please come here!" someone shouted from the office, and the woman looked up, putting the scissors down.

"I will be right back," she bowed slightly, rushing to talk to her superior.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Naruto glanced at Sakura. "You know, that chick has no boobs whatsoever."

Sakura blushed, glaring at him as she fidgeted with her shirt. "Haku is male, Naruto." Naruto coughed uncomfortably, not sure what to do while they waiting for the-apparently-male Haku to get back.

After twenty minutes passed, Naruto picked up the scissors and bent over Sasuke. "What are you _doing_?!" Sakura hissed, panic setting in.

"I'm not staying here forever waiting for him to get back, I have things to do later and we still need to make that lady's dinner. Besides, Jiraiya taught me how to cut hair." Sakura bit her bottom lip, picturing Jiraiya's wild white hair and groaned.

Naruto started out confidently cutting the Sharingan-wielder's hair, but as time went on his smile turned to a frown, and then panic set in. Sakura leaned over to look and wanted to kill Naruto; he completely screwed up her Sasuke-kun's beautiful hair! It was way too short and uneven!

"I can fix this!" he urgently whispered, more to himself than to her, grabbing the nearest gel. He gently slid it into the boy's hair and molded it, trying to cover up how botched up it was.

"What are you doing?!" someone yelled. The boy-girl hairdresser had returned, and Naruto slammed the gel back onto the counter, trying to play innocent. It was hard to do when Sakura glared at him with those accusing green eyes.

Sasuke jolted awake, shaking his head slightly to wake himself up. As he noticed everyone standing around staring at him, he stood up to look in the mirror. He had to blink a few times to fully grasp what he was seeing; practically all his hair was gone, and his hair was gelled into a mohawk to try to cover it up. The boy whipped around to glare daggers at the blond, eyes instantly melting into the swirling Sharingan. "A _mohawk_, Naruto?! **Really**?!"

Everyone was silent, waiting for the idiot fox to offer his excuse. "Heh…at least the gum is out of your hair?"

After that, our favorite dobe received another black eye to match his first.

---

**A/N: Hurhur. Is it just me, or is everyone receiving alerts late? I just now got the alert to last night's Ultimate Challenge update. O.o Anywayz, if you have any ideas in mind that you'd like to see in here, be sure to toss them my way! Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
